


Plenty to Go Around

by kenezbian



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-penis-cake-baking ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plenty to Go Around

The guys had long retreated to the living room, having decided that finishing Limbo was preferable to standing in the war zone that was Burnie’s kitchen.

Arryn and Ashley were covered in flour, hands stained from food coloring, slightly buzzed from the wine they finished, and there were dishes everywhere, but they had finally finished putting the brown sprinkles on the balls of Barbara’s giant penis cake.

"There," Ashley said, wiping the back of her hand across her cheek. “All done."

Arryn stood back and grinned. “It really does look like a dick."

"Too bad it tastes like one." She turned to Arryn and smiled. “Thanks for helping me make this."

Arryn looked at Ashley and laughed. “Oh sweetie, you got a big smear of frosting on your face." She grabbed a paper towel from the counter and tried to wipe it off, except—

"No, you grabbed the one I wiped up that blob with earlier!"  Ashley swatted her away and frowned at the now-larger mess on her face.

The younger woman tossed the used one in the garbage and grabbed a fresh one from the roll. “It’s alright, it wipes right off."

"Yeah, but I might still break out." She sighed. “Thanks Arryn."

Arryn carefully tucked Ashley’s bangs behind her ear and gently wiped her cheek. Ashley stared at the ceiling, lips pursed, and Arryn couldn’t help but notice the tiny bit that had gotten onto her upper lip, right across her Cupid’s bow.

Instinct took over, and she leaned in and kissed the older woman, tongue lapping out and cleaning the icing from her skin.

Ashley gasped in surprise, but giggled and leaned into the kiss, raising her hands to Arryn’s waist and pressing their bodies close.

———

Miles grabbed his bottle of beer and scowled when he discovered it was empty. “Hey Burns, you ready for another beer? I’m going to get one."

"Sure. And check on the girls while you’re at it, they’ve gotten quiet in there." He handed Miles his empty bottle and turned back to the TV.

"They’re probably just concentrating on making that dick look perfect, or maybe they passed out from the— OH!"

Burnie glanced over his shoulder and saw Miles standing in the doorway to the kitchen, mouth hanging open, hand limply pointing at something in the kitchen. Burnie pressed his lips together in a thin line and stood up. “What happened? Did my mixer come back from the dead and kill them in revenge?" he asked as he walked over.

Miles shook his head slowly, still speechless.

Burnie groaned. “Miles, you don’t have to— oh my…"

Ashley was lying on her back on the kitchen island, Arryn straddling her hips, the bowl of leftover frosting in one hand and the other leaving a trail of the sugary confection down Ashley’s neck and disappearing into her blouse.

"Hello boys," she said lazily before leaning down and licking it up, causing Ashley to arch her back off the counter and moan softly.

Burnie coughed and cleared his throat awkwardly. “Um, you know, you’re gonna get sick."

Miles smirked. “Yeah, all that sugar is bad for you. You need more protein in your diet."

Arryn looked up from her snack and raised an eyebrow. “And I suppose you’re gonna tell me precisely where I can get some, right?"

Burnie elbowed Miles in the rib and grumbled at him. The girls laughed, and Ashley propped herself up on her elbow to wave them over.

"Come on, there’s plenty to go around."


End file.
